One of the critical factors while healing a wound or a break in a leg or foot is to maintain proper blood flow and drainage in the blood vessels and lymphatic system. Improper support of a leg while healing, both with and without a cast, can result in stoppage or reduction of blood flow, thereby causing additional damage or delaying the healing process. In many cases the patient's leg is merely supported by any available pillow. Such a pillow does not ensure that the leg is supported at the proper angle and more importantly at the proper height. Improper support of the leg may also cause discomfort to the resting patient, cause cramps and pain.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the leg support apparatus of the present invention.